


Catch Me [Reader x Jeff the Killer]

by RabbitDoubtz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paranoia, Parkour, and stuff like that, idk - Freeform, maybe lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDoubtz/pseuds/RabbitDoubtz
Summary: Since Jeff killed your parents you felt stalked by him. After you were recovering from your paranoia, he comes back into your life, making you suffer yet again.





	

**Prolog**  
  
"Mommy?" I called out into the darkness. Quiet  footsteps echoed through the corridor as I made my way to my parents room. "Daddy?" My shaking voice called out again, this time more silent. A weird metallic smell hit my nose as I got closer to my parents bedroom. Holding thighter to my Teddy, I got unsure of whether to go there or not. The only sound I could hear was my shaking breath, the cold floor underneath my bare feet gave me shivers. I wanted to go back to my room and cuddle myself into my blankets, but my feet wouldn't listen to me as I continued to walk towards the door which my parents would lay behind in their bed peacefully sleeping. "Mommy, I can't sleep," I whined, waiting for my mother to come out and put me back to bed.   
-Splash-  
The floor underneath me made a splashing sound as I stepped on it. I flinched disgusted by the wet feeling on my foot and tried to wipe it off on my long white nightdress. The gross smell got stronger, I had to cover my nose with my right hand. My throat was dry as I tried to gulp. Taking another step forward, almost reaching the door, I stepped into the disgusting substance again. I didn't thought much about it. Maybe Mommy and Daddy spilled apple juice and forgot to clean it up. Annoyed, I reached for the doorknob and turned it to open the door. As I pushed the door open the smell got even stronger.   
I was about to step inside as my eyes caught the silhouette of a stranger standing near the window. He noticed my presence and slowly turned to face me. My eyes widened as I saw his scary face. Two long scars made him look like the joker. Just more terrifying. But innocent me didn't thought anything bad about it. "Are.. are you hurt, Mister?" He titled his head as a reply and turned to face my parents. I followed his gaze and was shown a sight no little 10 year old should have ever seen. Loosing the grip on my Teddy, he felt down into the puddle of blood which was forming on the ground from my parents bodies. The floor seemed to sway underneath me, black dots blocked my sight. I could barely hear the window opening. The stranger left me alone with the corpses of my parents.   
"Watch out!"   
-BANG-  
My face felt numb after meeting the wall. "Are you okay!?" a worried voice shouted, catching me as I was about to fall down. "Huh?" Confused, I blinked a few times, trying to understand what happened. "(Y/N)? Hey. Come on girl."  Right. I recognise that voice. It's Mr. Johnson. He's my trainer at the parkour club.    
I pushed myself away from him and touched my nose. Holding my hand in front of my face, I glanced at my now red finger. Well done (Y/N), you're bleeding.


End file.
